New city New friends
by kloe babbeee
Summary: When Brooke goes to the O.C to stay with family and all her friends tag along will there be love in the air nd could there be so hearts braking well you will have to see wont you...okay im not good at summarys so its not a good one


**This is only a short chapter to get started and introduce the characters to you i hope you all like it. This is my first fan fiction story so i may not be perfect. I hope you enjoy please read and review **

The O.C and One Tree Hill crossover

OC Characters:

Kirsten Cohen: Mother of Seth, Married to Sandy, Adoptive Mother of Ryan, Daughter of Caleb, Sister of Hailey in this CO she is Victoria Davis's sister and Brooke's aunty

Sandy Cohen: Married to Kirsten, Father of Seth, Adoptive Father of Ryan

Seth Cohen: Son of Kirsten and Sandy, Dating Summer, in this CO he is Brooke's Cousin

Ryan Atwood: Adoptive Son of Kirsten and Sandy, Boy Friend of Marissa

Marissa Cooper: Daughter of Julie Cooper, Ryan Girl friend and Luke's EX; their friends now

Summer Robert's: Marissa's Best Friend, Girlfriend of Seth

Luke Ward: Marissa's X, Now friends with the main group

Caleb Nichol: Kirsten, Victoria and Hailey's father, In this CO he is Brooke and Seth's Grandfather

Hailey Nichol: Caleb's Daughter, Sister of Kirsten, In this CO Aunt of Brooke and Seth

Kailtyn Cooper: Daughter Of Julie and Sister of Marissa Cooper

Julie Cooper: Mother of Kaitlyn and Marissa Cooper

OTH Characters:

Brooke Davis: Best Friend of Peyton, Haley and Lucas, Friend of Nathen, In this CO she is Kirsten and Hailey's niece and is Seth's cousin

Peyton Sawyer: Best Friend of Brooke and Haley, X Girl Friend of Nathen and Lucas

Haley James: Best Friend of Brooke, Peyton and Lucas, Girl Friend of Nathen

Lucas Scott: Best Friend of Haley and Brooke, Brother of Nathen, Friend of Peyton

Nathen Scott: Friend of Peyton, Brooke & Haley, Brother of Lucas

Karen: Lucas Mum, Aunty Of Nathan and Close to Mum to Haley

Dan Scott: Father of Nathan and Lucas Scott, Murderer and Brother to Keith Scott

What Happens In The O.C May Change Everything 

The doorbell rings **** Sandy Cohen answers the door to see Brooke standing there with all her bags "hey uncle did you miss me" she said as she walked in and dropped her bags Kirsten walks into the room is she here already giving Brooke a big hug. "I've missed you so much Brooke" she said as she let go of the hug I've missed you to knock knock Sandy turned around to look at the still open door well hi Peyton come in. Hey Mr and Mrs Cohen thanks for letting me come stay with Brooke again. Oh Peyton you have came every year since Brooke was ten you are like family its great to see you Kirsten said then hugged Peyton. Seth and Ryan then walked in the room the awkwardness began Brooke had only met Ryan twice and they were both for short period of time the first was the day Ryan came to live with the Cohen's Brooke was leaving as Ryan was moving in and on one of her day trips to see Marissa after she OD to support her. And Seth and Peyton had a thing a couple of summers back and ever since the trips have been awkward for some parts. They both share the same interest in drawing so they always find a way to get talking as art is a big part of both of their lives. Seth has Summer now the girl he always had a crush on since he can remember. Summer and Peyton always have got along but summer being good friends with Brooke is not as forgiving as Brooke with Peyton after how much Peyton hurt Brooke when Lucas and Peyton were sneaking around together while Brooke was dating Lucas. Brooke finally broke the awkward silence "are you going to give me a huge or what comic geek cousin" of course i am get over here do you remember Ryan. Yes briefly Brooke said checking him out Brooke always liked bad boys. "Hi Peyton" Seth said...

**Next time on O.C/OTH will Seth and Peyton be able to put the awkwardness aside finally and become the friends they once were and as for relationships will there be something between Ryan and Brooke they are related or nothing so what will come here some hints for further chapters **

**Love **

**Reconciliation**

**Cheating **

**Fights **

**History **

**Further **

**New beginnings **

**New friendships **

**New rivalries **

** ... I guess your going to have to wait and see what this means Until next time... **


End file.
